oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Entrana
Entrana is a members island that lies south of Catherby at the centre of the RuneScape map. Accessing this location is viable by using: *Boat in Port Sarim, by asking the monks on the dock. This method is free. for a free boat ride to Entrana.]] *The law altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness *Breaking a Law altar teleport tablet *Balloon transport system * Using the teleport function of a Wicked hood that has been fed a Law talisman, Law tiara, Omni-talisman or Omni-tiara. Weapons and armour are not allowed on Entrana as ordered by Saradomin and enforced by his monks. Even teleportation methods to Entrana cannot bypass this ban, as all access to the island blocks this. Entrana may be found as an efficient area to create glass, as all the supplies are found on the island. History From the beginning, Guthix shaped Gielinor and Entrana was one of islands he added. Entrana is the place the god Saradomin set his first foot on when he entered Gielinor after Guthix fell asleep. This is why the island is known by all Saradominists as the holiest place on Gielinor. When the 3rd age started, Commander Zilyana and two other Icyene went on the island on a mission to scout the island from Saradomin. Zamorak found out and detached a small portion of his army towards Entrana. Zilyana had to retreat to some hills where the archers couldn't find them. Saradomin sent a rescue team to defeat Zebub, kill the archers, and rescue Zilyana. Saradomin named Entrana "Deus ex" for the time being. Soon Deus ex was completely under Saradomin's control. The monks renamed Deus ex "Entrana". But suddenly in a tunnel under Entrana, Demons appeared. The monks began to panic and soon placed a guard should the demons try to escape. Notable features , including Entrana]] *The Entrana dungeon features prominently in the Lost City quest. *The Law altar is located on the north-east side of the island. *The Enlightened Journey quest begins on Entrana, after completion the Balloon Transport System may be used. *There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. *There are two spawns for planks. *There is an altar for renewing your prayer points. *There is a Furnace located on the island as well. Equipment allowed on Entrana *Almost all Jewellery, including Amulet of glory, Amulet of ranging, Combat bracelet, Ferocious ring, Holy symbol, Ring of Life, Ring of Wealth, Ring of Charos, Ring of kinship and Ring of recoil, Ring of Devotion but NOT the Explorer's ring from the Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. *Ancient Ceremonial robes *Any food including the Cornucopia *Afroes *Anti-poison totem *Bars of metal such as steel etc. (you can use a hammer or golden hammer) *Bonecrusher *Boots of lightness, Climbing boots *Berets *Broomstick (from Swept Away) *Capes - Dyed capes, God capes, Soul Wars cape, Spotted cape, Spottier cape, Team capes, Clan cloak, Herald capes, Milestone capes but not the Legends cape, Fire cape, Cape of Accomplishment, Veteran Cape or Obsidian cape. *Red dragon mask *Cavaliers *All Charms *Chompy bird hats *Commander clothing *The Darkmeyer disguise *Davy kebbit hat *Dwarven clothing *Fixed Device *Flared trousers *Flowers *Ghostly robes *Giant's hand *Gloves of Silence *Gnome scarf *God books *Golden hammer *Good locator *HAM clothing *Halloween mask *Hati Paws *Ice gloves *Inferior locator *Lord marshal clothing *Magnifying glass *Mind helmet *Monk's robe, Druid's robe, Priest gown, Shade robes, and Zamorak robe *Naval clothing *Nurse hat *Omni-tiara *Orb of Oculus *Partyhats *Penance gloves *Pet Rock *Poor locator *Regen brace *Ring of kinship *Ringmaster costume *Royal clothing *Salve amulet (e) *Satchels *Serjeant clothing *Skeletal boots, Skeletal gloves *Skirt (brown) *Superior locator *Top hat *TokKul-Zo *Vestment cloaks *Villager clothing *War-chief clothing *Warlock set *Wizard boots *Magic tablets *Ectophial *Frog mask *Wicked Hood *White Gloves *Holy cithara Banned equipment None of the following may be taken: *All armour - **Melee: standard metal armour (Bronze to Dragon), Barrows, Rock-shell, Gloves (Culinaromancer's Chest); **Ranged: Leather, Hardleather, Studded, Dragonhide, Spined, Karil's, Armadyl, Cannon; **Magic: All robes (excluding Ghostly, H.A.M. and Ancient Ceremonial Robes, but including Mystic, Splitbark, Skeletal, Ahrim's). *All weapons - (almost everything that is wielded in the right hand, except flowers, the Golden Hammer, the Fixed Device, the Royal sceptre, the Mouse toy, and the Magnifying glass); **Melee: standard metal weapons (Bronze to Dragon), Barrows, Kitchen weaponry, Magic secateurs, All Godswords assembled or unassembled; **Ranged: All bows (normal to Magic, Dark, and Crystal), all crossbows (normal to Rune, Karil's), thrown weaponry (Bronze to Rune: Knives, Darts (inc. Dragon), Javelins, Thrownaxes); **Magic: All staves (including Ahrim's, Ancient, Dramen, Slayer's, Void knight mace, Wands) body equipment. *Infused Spirit Pouches or summoned familiars; *Auras - Any combat auras, such as Reverence, Knock-Out, Runic accuracy, Sharpshooter, etc. *Capes: Legends, obsidian, Fire, Capes of Achievement, Ardougne Cloaks and Ava's attractor/accumulator/alerter, Bonesack, Spellstorm Drape , Arrowstorm Drape , Bladestorm Drape *Klank's and Family Crest gauntlets *Silver sickle *Karamja gloves; Culinaromancer's Gloves *Explorer's Ring *Fancy boots/Fighting boots (Stronghold of Security) *Woodcutting Hatchets and Mining pickaxes, pickaxe handles *Vyrewatch Clothing (top, legs and shoes) *Moonclan armour *Barb-tail harpoon *Butterfly net *Mime mask *Dwarf multicannon *Holy water *Zamorak Stole *Hunter gear *Metal gloves and gauntlets *All Stealing Creation rewards *Enchanted water tiara *Omni-talisman Staff *Cape of Accomplishment *Fremennik sea boots *Candy cane *Broodoo shield *Robin hood hat *All tackle boxes *Falador shield *Agile top and Agile legs *Bearhead *Saradomin robe top and robe legs *Seer's headband *Rogue Armour *Pirate hat and eyepatches *Golden mining suit *Avalani's robe bottoms *Ardougne cloak 3 *Proto-tool *Christmas wand *Factory outfit *Silly jester hat Creating combat equipment on Entrana Melee Items: Magic secateurs can be used as a melee weapon on Entrana. They can not be carried on to the island, they must be stored with the tool leprechaun, who stands next to the hops patch, west of the arrival dock. A Pickaxe handle is considered a weapon and is not allowed. A Pickaxe head was allowed but without the handle is useless. The broken Woodcutting Axe Event was removed 17 July 2007. Silver sickles can no longer be used as a melee item on the island due to an update by Jagex. Range Items: Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island; players may use this loophole to get around the ban on weapons and armour. Leather, Snakeskin, Dragon leather, Snail shells, Crab claw, needles, thread, steel studs, and chisels are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, Bow string, Arrows, and Amulets are permitted. High crafting and fletching are required to make some of these armours and weapons on the island. Interestingly, after completion of the Legends Quest, 25 Blessed gold bowls filled with sacred water can be brought with the Binding book. Vials can be bought at the herblore shop, enchanted, and filled from the bowls, then wielded as Holy water. Prayer can be restored at the altar. Thus 250 vials for combat with the Greater demons in the Entrana Dungeon may be created for every trip. Magic Items: After completion of Lost City, dramen branches and a knife may be brought onto Entrana where dramen staves may be made. Runes are among the allowed equipment, thus the magic bonus is beneficial. It used to be possible to smuggle weapons and armour onto Entrana by opening Treasure Trail caskets there, but Jagex has changed this. When you attempt it, a message in your chatbox appears: "You cannot open a casket on Entrana." Monks may catch those with weapons, teleporting them to Port Sarim. It is currently impossible to smuggle items onto Entrana however. Interestingly Blisterwood logs may be taken to Entrana, yet no weapons can be made out of them. Attackable Inhabitants Ironically, most of the inhabitants of the island are attackable. *Black bear *Unicorns - 4 spawns *Monks *Chickens *Entrana Fire Bird There are also several monsters found under Entrana. See the Entrana Dungeon article for more details. Inhabitants *High Priest - The high priest is the leader of the monks. He owns one of the biggest cathedrals in RuneScape. *Auguste - Auguste wants to fly above the clouds in a hot air balloon, central in the Enlightened Journey quest. *Mazion - He is the caretaker of the Entrana sandpit. *Frincos - Herbalist who sells Vials, Pestle and mortars, and Eyes of newts in south-western Entrana. *Fritz the Glassblower - For those who need help on glass blowing, ask Fritz for he will help, as he is a professional at it. He will also buy molten glass for 20 coins each. *Francis - Monk who tends to the Farming patch on Entrana. The Farming patch is a hops patch. *Cave Monk - He guards the entrance to the Entrana dungeon. Quests *Enlightened Journey starts on this island. *Lost City is involved with this island. *Holy Grail is involved with this island. *Devious Minds is involved with this island. *The Hand in the Sand is involved with this island. *Desert Treasure is involved with this island. *Heroes' Quest is involved with this island. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Background *Underground A playable organ can also be found on the second floor of the church. Trivia *The Church of Entrana is shaped like a four pointed Saradomin Star. *Although Runecrafter gloves, Runecrafter robe, and the Runecrafter skirt may not be brought to Entrana, the Runecrafter hat may. *It was previously possible to smuggle weapons and armour to Entrana by dropping them on an outcropping in Port Sarim and casting Telekinetic Grab, but Jagex made this impossible by removing the outcropping, making it out of range. *If weapons or armour are smuggled onto Entrana, a monk can spawn, kicking the offender off the island. *Entrana may be a play on the word "entrance", due to the fact that the word "Entrada" in Spanish means "entrance" in English, and the fact that Saradomin entered Gielinor through the island. *When travelling to Entrana by boat, you can't leave the ship unless you have turned visible levels from options to all. *When travelling back to Port Sarim from Entrana, the gangplank to the ship used to be spelled "Gangplankb". This has since been fixed. See also *Law running fi:Entrana es:Entrana nl:Entrana Category:Regions Category:Islands Category:Quest Locations Category:Sea Category:Entrana Category:Cities